


Dichiarazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, delete scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E' stata tagliata la scena dal film in cui dopo che si è scoperto che Harry non era morto, Draco è corso verso di lui lasciando mangiamorte e genitori.L'ho riscritta a modo mio con un finale Drarry.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.





	Dichiarazione

Dichiarazione

< È vivo, è vivo, è vivo > pensò Draco. Sentì il fiato del padre, il battito cardiaco gli si accelerò e si piegò in avanti. Il petto all’altezza del cuore gli fece male. Si piegò in avanti e si mise a correre. I corti capelli biondo platino gli sbatterono contro il viso. Accelerò allungò il braccio.

“ _Potteeeeer_!” si mise a gridare. Gli occhi gli bruciavano arrossati, le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide e sentì una lacrima rigargli il viso. Superò Neville, passò accanto a Hagrid; due schiantesimi lo sfiorarono e un Avada Kedrava rischiò di colpirlo. Entrò a Hogwarts insieme agli altri e raggiunse Harry, lo abbracciò, ansimando, e lo strinse al petto.

< Vivo, vivo, vivo > continuava a pensare.

Potter sgranò gli occhi e rimase con la bocca aperta, avvampando.

Draco lo baciò, sgranò gli occhi a sua volta e si staccò.

“Miseriaccia!” si sentì gridare Ron. Ci furono degli scoppi di risa, dei ringhi e parecchi fischi.

Harry sorrise.

“Era bastato scappare dai Mangiamorte per me” sussurrò. Si sporse e lo baciò a sua volta.


End file.
